Kirby 3D Rumble
Kirby 3D Rumble is a sub-game in Kirby: Planet Robobot, featuring full 3D styled gameplay for the first time in the main ''Kirby'' series. The goal of the sub-game is to defeat enemies and collect coins as quickly as possible in order to reach a high score. On April 12, 2017, an expanded version of this sub-game called Kirby's Blowout Blast was announced as a standalone title on the Nintendo eShop, gearing for a summer release. Gameplay The game controls like a standard ''Kirby'' game, but with changes made to fit the 3D format. These differences are: *Crouching is performed by pressing the L or R buttons, and Kirby cannot slide or guard. *Kirby will automatically dash when moved via the +Control Pad, but will walk when the Circle Pad is moved slightly and dash when it is moved farther. *Kirby cannot float indefinitely as usual and will instead slow down and stop after a certain point, similarly to Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Kirby Fighters/''Kirby Fighters Deluxe, or the [[Super Smash Bros. series|''Super Smash Bros. series]]. All other abilities, such as inhaling and spitting, work the same way as usual. The goal of each stage is to defeat all of the enemies as fast as possible and with as many defeated in a row at once as possible. Enemies will line themselves up in ways that several can be inhaled at once and, with correct timing, can be used to defeat multiple enemies in a row. The stages are set up in a small, flat areas with a few obstacles such as small raised platforms and fences, and enemies appear in succession until they are all defeated, when a Warp Star will appear and take the player to the next part of the stage (each stage being split up into four or five sections, with a boss appearing at the end of each). Coins are also scattered throughout each stage, which can be collected for more points. Bronze, silver, gold, or platinum trophies are awarded for different scores, with bronze being the lowest and platinum the highest. Bonuses Bonuses are awarded if the player completes certain tasks before defeating the boss. These are: *No Damage *Speed Clear *All Coins *Full Combos Levels Enemies *Waddle Dee *Bronto Burt *Broom Hatter *Kabu *Grizzo *Bouncy *Spear Waddle Dee *Scarfy Bosses *Mini Masher *Masher *Mega Masher Others * King Dedede * Galactic Nova Items *Star Blocks *Coins *Food Related Quotes Trivia Kirby3DRumbleHiddenSticker.jpg|A hidden sticker K3DR Dedede Castle.jpg|King Dedede's Castle K3DR Dedede.jpg|King Dedede KPR Galactic Nova.jpg|Galactic Nova *A number of details are hidden in this sub-game, many of which can only be found by moving the camera with the C-Stick on the New Nintendo 3DS **There are stickers from Kirby: Planet Robobot’s Story Mode hidden in all stages (typically stuck to the side of the platforms), including the level select stage. Most of them cannot be seen without moving the camera, though a few are visible without this. **Castle Dedede can be seen to the right of the platform in each level. **King Dedede appears floating through the sky in Stage 4 of Level 1. **At a specific time of day, Galactic Nova appears in the background of Level 3. *The hidden stickers in each level follow an overarching theme. The stickers in the level select area and Level 1 are all of Kirby, specifically artworks from non-traditional/spin-off games; the stickers in Level 2 are all of Animal Friends; and the stickers in Level 3 represent the four bosses in Spring Breeze, as well as the HAL Laboratory logo. **The sticker in Stage 4 of Level 1 is also of note. It is a clay Kirby sticker from Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, and it positioned on top of a rainbow. This may be a reference to the rainbow ropes Kirby uses to travel on in said game. *Kirby 3D Rumble shares similar game mechanics with Kirby's Dream Land; Copy Abilities are entirely absent, as is guarding and the Slide. The only method of attack is inhaling and spitting enemies/stars. '' resembling stages from Kirby 3D Rumble]] *Kirby 3D Rumble appears to be greatly inspired by Nintendo's second attempt at creating the canceled game Kirby GCN. **Simultaneously, the art style of the game's logo, heads-up display, and overall appearance pay homage to Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *The music that plays during the battle against Masher (in the first two levels) is the boss theme from Kirby's Dream Land 3. **A different theme plays during the battle against Masher in Level 3: this music is a remix of Dark Star's music from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Artwork K25 Kirby 3D Rumble artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Concept artwork KPR K3R 1.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR K3R 2.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR K3R 3.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Logos Kirby-3d-rumble-logo_2x.png| logo Kirby_3D_Rumble_Logo_J2.png| logo Kirby 3D Rumble Logo J.png| logo Gallery Kirby3DRumbleLevelSelect.jpg|Level Select KPR_Warp_Star.jpg|Warp Star Kirby3DRumbleBoss.jpg|Boss battle Kirby3DRumble100.jpg|A stage completed with a platinum trophy KPR_Trophy_Platinum_all.jpg|Kirby earns a platinum trophy on all stages. Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-games in Kirby: Planet Robobot